1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to improved appliances for hair and/or fur styling and caring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Appliances used for styling hair and fur are not new. These appliances include combs, curling irons and hairbrushes. There are a variety of these appliances. Some are modified so as to enhance the styling possibilities. For instance, some curling irons are equipped with a built in temperature control system so that the suitable temperature can be programmed according to different hair textures and the hairstyles desired.
Similarly, improvements can be introduced into the construction of comb so that while the hair is being styled, additional functions can also be achieved. For instance, some combs are designed in which the plurality of teeth members or projections have enlarged round endings so that as the hair is being styled, the scalp can be massaged at the same time.
Other variations of combs include introducing the plurality of combing teeth members or projections all around the spine of the comb. As a result, as the hair is being styled, the comb is rolled along the combing direction in order to achieve the desired hairstyle.
However, such conventional items may not address any problems associated with bacterial build-up in hair or animal fur, or on the appliance itself.